Fenris
} |name = Fenris |image = Fenris_close.PNG |gender = Male |sexuality = Bisexual |title = |race = Elf |class = Warrior |specialization = Tevinter Fugitive |family = Varania (Sister) Mother (Dead) |location = |appearances = Dragon Age II |voice = Gideon Emery }} Once a slave to the Tevinter magister Danarius, Fenris is a potential companion as well as a romance option"Fenris and Hawke Scene" for either a female or male Hawke.http://oi56.tinypic.com/1ymjja.jpg He is a warrior specializing in two-handed weapons. He can be found during the quest Bait and Switch.Gaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network. Background Once a slave to Danarius, a Tevinter Magister, Fenris bears markings of lyrium on his skin that have granted him the unnatural ability to phase through solid objects; however, the experiments performed on him also caused him to lose all of his memories. The limits of his phasing power are unknown, but Fenris uses this ability mostly as an unexpected weapon, phasing through individuals and solidifying, killing them violently. He has fled to Kirkwall as a fugitive, constantly hunted by the soldiers of his former master. The lyrium burned into his body causes him pain, making him guarded against physical contact; however, it is more of an aversion to them being touched rather than physical pain.Gaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network. Being a former slave himself, Fenris is happy to help slaves flee their masters or kill the ones who hold onto their chains. Because of his unpleasant experience with the Tevinter Magisters, specifically Danarius, he detests mages. He feels that they would do anything for power, and, at one point or another, inevitably succumb to the temptations that demons and blood magic have to offer, no matter how pure their intentions are or may seem. Involvement Fenris has obtained rather considerable knowledge regarding Qunari culture and practices, a result of him being left behind by his master after a battle between the Tevinter mages and the Qunari on Seheron. His injuries were treated by Fog Warriors and he spent several months living with them before Danarius returned to retrieve Fenris. The Fog Warriors refused to give him up, and Danarius was injured in the subsequent battle. Danarius ordered Fenris to kill the Fog Warriors who had defended him, which he did. He indicates regret at doing so, but apparently still had a lingering propensity to do as commanded upon the return of his master. It was this event that caused Fenris to leave his master, taking advantage of the delay in pursuit that Danarius' injuries offered. If brought to meetings with the Arishok, Fenris has special dialogue that demonstrates this knowledge, which, in turn, impresses the Arishok. However, he also states, when asked, that he is not a follower of the Qun. Romance Fenris can be romanced by either a female or male Hawke and by all classes. Because of his strong aversion to mages and blood magic, a Hawke looking to fulfil a friendly romance with Fenris must either follow his views on magic, or leave him behind on missions where the player will be siding with or aiding mages. If the player would like to pursue the rival romance, it doesn't matter if Hawke clashes with Fenris. Fenris can be flirted with almost immediately. There are also several romance dialogue options within questions/information about his past. Also of note, sleeping with either Isabela, Anders, Merrill or Zevran will supersede and automatically end Fenris' romance. Updated note. Finishing the romance with Fenris can still be completed if Hawke sleeps with Zevran. The reason is most likely because Zevran is not able to be romanced since he is not a companion.http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/306/index/6705707 Friendship Friendship with Fenris can generally be earned by siding against any mages, not being sympathetic towards his problems but understanding them, being ruthless to slavers and being kind to the innocents- particularly elves and slaves- in the game. Below are some specific ways to earn Fenris' friendship. . Note: refusing to kill Thrask to help the mages at this point will result in if he is with you. Once outside the cave turn the mages over to the circle to net and some more negative points from Anders. Enemies Among Us: Telling the templars Keran may be possessed: . Enemies Among Us: After completing the quest, speak with Knight-Captain Cullen again and side with the templars: . An Errant Letter: "Pay me or I'll expose you:" . Visiting the Gallows with him in the party, pick "The Circle is necessary" for . loss if you have Anders and/or Merrill in your party. (PS: Already locked in Bethany to Friendly when testing this one)}} Long Way Home: When Merrill opens the barrier with blood magic, pick "The demon, you mean." Long Way Home: When settling Merrill into her new home, choosing to tell her that It may not be a good idea to visit her soon will earn you . Tranquility: When meeting Anders the first time, Investigate and select the middle option. Answer with "That's a little controversial," or if Hawke is a mage, "You want me to fight Templars?" This will earn you . Wayward Son: Declaring Feynriel a menace: Wayward Son: Telling Danzig he can't go, or possibly letting Fenris torture him during : . Wayward Son: In the caverns before combat, the slaver has a knife to Feynriel's neck; telling the slaver to go ahead and kill Feynriel: . Wayward Son: Sending Feynriel to The Circle: . Act 2 If you have Fenris in your party and traveling to Bone Pit, you will get A Bitter Pill quest. Hunters will demand Fenris. Selecting Fenris is not a slave . A Bitter Pill: Select We go get them . A Bitter Pill: Asking Orana to work for you then telling Fenris you will pay her . Demands of The Qun: Agree to single combat at Fenris' suggestion: . Night Terrors: Reject Torpor's offer Act 3 Gamlen's Greatest Treasure: Tell the cousin to go meet Gamlen: . }} Rivalry Rivalry with Fenris can generally be earned by siding with any mages in the game. Below are some specific ways to earn Fenris' rivalry. ; Act of Mercy: Lying to the Templars: . Bait and Switch: Upon completion of the quest, if Hawke is a mage, Fenris will question your motives when you recruit him. "Seeking power" will earn ; "Survival" and "Find Out" yield ; nothing earns ; asking if it will be a problem earns .) Enemies Among Us: Recommending that Keran keep his job as templar earns . An Errant Letter: Tell Thrask you will keep his secret . Long Way Home: When Merrill opens the barrier with blood magic, pick: It did work ( ). Long Way Home: At the end, assuring Merrill that you will visit soon: . Wayward Son: Stating that you wish to help Feynriel when accepting the quest earns . Wayward Son: Letting Varric deal with the Slaver Leader Wayward Son: Convincing Feynriel to go to the Dalish . Visiting the Gallows with him in the party: Earn points depending on your answer. For the most, pick the: It is wrong to oppress Mages option . For the least, pick: The Circle doesn't work option . During personal conversations at his mansion, Fenris rewards pitying phrases like "I'm sorry" with , and harsh remarks like "Get over it" with . Act 2 A Bitter Pill: During the first ambush, offer to make a deal . A Bitter Pill: When talking to Orana, offer to have her work for you and then suggest you'll make her a slave : After the ambush, avoid going to the caves. Slavers will eventually ambush you in the city. Tell Fenris to "Watch his tone" for . A Bitter Pill: After killing Hadriana, comment that not all mages are not like what he says. A Bitter Pill: When you arrive at your estate, Fenris will be there. Tell him to let go of his past. Demands of The Qun: Refuse the duel Fenris' suggests (must be in your party): . Dissent: If you fail to save Ella: . Mirror Image: Choosing "Don't blame yourself" after the fight with the Varterral gives . Mirror Image: Give Merrill the arulin'holm: . On the Loose: Blaming the situation on the Templars when talking with Meredith at the end of the quest: . Act 3 Alone: Offer to make a deal with Danarius: Alone: Convince Fenris not to kill his sister . Best Served Cold: Speaking in support of the mages: . }} Armor In Dragon Age II, you cannot change what armor your companions wear, but you can upgrade it. Fenris' armor may be upgraded by using the gift mechanics in Dragon Age II. You will find companion armor upgrades that can be purchased at shops in the tab designated by the Gem Icon. Fenris' armor has four slots available for upgrades. These upgrades may be purchased or found at various locations in the game. Upgrading a companion's armor once unlocks the "A Friend In Need" achievement and fully upgrading a companion's armor unlocks the "I Got Your Back" achievement. Fenris' armor upgrades can be found at the following locations: * Act 2: Tevinter Spirit Symbol (Robes by Jean Luc, Hightown) Extra rune slot * Act 2: Lyrium Scales (Shady Merchandise, Docks) Extra rune slot * Act 2: Reinforced Straps (Personal quest A Bitter Pill) +67 attack * Act 3: Enchanted Resin (Secondary quest Mine Massacre) If Fenris is romanced in Act 2, he'll wear a red scarf around his right wrist (which is Hawke's favor to himGaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network.) and a Hawke Family Crest placard/badge on the left side of his belt. Talent Trees *Two-Handed *Vanguard *Battlemaster *Defender *Warmonger *Tevinter Fugitive (specialization) Quotes * "I am not your slave!" * "What has magic touched that it doesn't spoil?" * "I suppose a pair of lyrium breasts tattooed on my chest would make things better". (To Isabela during random party banter) * "Mages in glass houses shouldn't throw fireballs." (To Anders during random party banter) * "Do you want to guess what color my underclothes are again?" (To Isabela during party banter.) * "There are no puppy eyes." (To Merrill during random party banter) * "Ah, here we are at the center of power. Smell the oppression, everyone!" (In the guard barracks/Viscount's Keep) * "'Ignore the tiger. Not its fault that it's going to eat you.' Sound advice." (To Merrill's defense of demons) * "She's courting the man. With a fear reserved for dragons." (Referring to Aveline during The Long Road). * "Do not bare your heart to me, mage, unless you would have me rip it out." (To Anders during random party banter) Gallery Fenris_concept_art.jpg|Fenris concept art Fenris-1.jpg|Fenris slaying an enemy Fe1.png|Attributes and the Friendship/Rivalry bar Fen07.png|Fenris' glowing lyrium tattoos fenris after sex.jpg|Fenris' look if you romance him Trivia * David Gaider wrote Fenris for Dragon Age II.Gaider David, David Gaider, BioWare Social. BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-12. * Gideon Emery, who is well known for voicing Balthier from Final Fantasy XII, also voices Taliesen, Alarith and several other characters in Dragon Age: Origins. * The name Fenris alludes to the name of the wolf, Fenrir of Norse mythology (spelled and pronounced Fenris in Scandinavian languages) who bit off the right hand of the god Tyr. It was also foretold that he would kill the father of the gods, Odin, at Ragnarok. He also states that his master called him "his little wolf." The Tevinter language absorbed a number of elven words, one among them being "fen" -- for "wolf". The root of the Tevinter word "Fenris" shares a root with the name of the elven god "Fen'Harel". * Fenris primarily swears in Tevinter, but occasionally will break into meditation-like comments on the fight. He's one of the few soundsets that never actually yells during combat.Gaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-14. * During a conversation with Hawke, Fenris mentions that he is originally from Seheron, though he appears to be unsure whether this is true or not.Fenris: I would return to Seheron if I could but... there is no life for me there. Hawke: Seheron? Is that where you're from? Fenris: So I've been told. References External links * Short story on Fenris Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Elves Category:Tevinters Category:Companions Category:Warriors